Isso é amadurecer?
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Amadurecer às vezes é um processo complicado. Mais ainda se você não sabe o que está acontecendo. JamesLily. Presente do amigo secreto do fórum 3V.


**Ene/AA de cima: Fic dedicada a minha amiga secreta Lucy Sky, no amigo secreto do fórum 3V. Querida amiga secreta, espero que goste do presente tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!! Beijos!

* * *

**

**Isso é amadurecer?**

A mente de James voava longe naquele dia. A sala de reuniões da monitoria parecia propicia para uma boa noite de sono, apesar de ainda serem seis horas da tarde. E o garoto achava assustador que _ele_ estivesse pensando em dormir antes da meia noite.

- Potter, você está me ouvindo?

Ele levantou a cabeça, que estivera apoiada nos braços, e encarou Lily, o cansaço expresso no rosto de ambos.

- Você disse que temos que remarcar as rondas por causa do surto de gripe, que McGonagal pediu para escolhermos os alunos que poderiam dar aulas de reforço e que é a minha vez de escrever o relatório semanal. – ele repetiu pausadamente e sorriu, voltando a apoiar a cabeça nos braços. – Viu? Eu estava ouvindo.

A garota corou levemente e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao garoto, colocando os papéis na mesa de madeira, toda rabiscada pelos outros monitores.

- Como sono? – perguntou, saindo do assunto da monitoria e se deixando levar pela preguiça que tomava conta da sala. James bocejou longamente e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos esverdeados. – Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta.

- E você Evans? Sono? – ele devolveu, sentando-se e colocando todo o peso nas pernas de trás da cadeira, o que a fez oscilar.

- Bastante, mas não tanto quanto você. – ela riu. – Deve ser realmente cansativo jogar quadribol e ser monitor... – comentou espalhando os papéis em sua frente para organizá-los por assunto.

James olhou para a garota com curiosidade e colocou a cadeira na posição normal, para depois puxar os papéis em sua direção. Todos tinham a fina e precisa caligrafia de Lily, sem nenhum borrão de tinta.

- O que você quer dizer? – inquiriu, com os olhos ainda nos papéis.

- Você sabe. – ela começou. – Você não tem mais implicado com o Snape, nem azarado qualquer um. Dumbledore deve estar pensando que deveria ter o nomeado monitor uns anos mais cedo, assim quem sabe a escola teria paz.

- Muito engraçadinha você. – ele riu ironicamente.

Não falou mais nada, porém. Não sabia o que falar na verdade, então se concentrou em organizar as fichas em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos de tentativas falhas, Lily tirou os papéis de suas mãos os arrumou em menos de cinco minutos. Devolveu-os a ele sorrindo e se levantou.

- Eu vou para o quarto dos monitores-chefes, vai também? – perguntou. Ela pegou a bolsa que estivera apoiada na cadeira e a colocou no ombro, oscilando com o peso.

- Não, não agora. – ele respondeu, enquanto colocava as folhas em uma pasta. Não pode ver a decepção sombrear os olhos verdes da garota e quando a olhou ela sustentava um olhar curioso. – Vou falar com os marotos. Aproveito e aviso o Remus da nova reunião. Pode ser sábado, as oito?

- Claro, sábado as oito parece ótimo. – ela sorriu.

James abaixou o olhar novamente, para procurar uma folha e perguntar a garota se ele deveria escolher alunos do mesmo ano para ajudar os que tinham dúvidas, mas quando tornou a olhar a sala, Lily já tinha saído.

Sábado as oito, ele, ela e mais uns seis alunos, os que não estivessem doentes. Não era o que ele queria, mas era um começo. Ele guardou os papéis de volta na pasta e saiu da sala de reuniões, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

-

O quarto dos marotos estava desorganizado, porém silencioso, o que já era uma vitória a ser comemorada. Remus lia sentado na própria cama, Sirius observava a janela com o dever de casa em branco aberto sobre o colo e Peter não estava à vista, provavelmente na aula de reforço de poções.

Os dois que estavam presentes olharam James com surpresa quando ele entrou e se jogou na cama que raramente utilizava, já que dormia na maioria das vezes no dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Deixou a pasta escorregar da mão e cair no chão, espalhando os papéis para todos os lados. Remus e Sirius se entreolharam e o moreno sorriu marotamente.

- Um milhão a zero para Evans, Prongs? – perguntou com fingida simpatia.

James levantou a cabeça para olhar para o amigo e murmurou 'Não' antes de deitar de novo. O cansaço que sentia não se limitava aos músculos, era mental também, como ele nunca havia experimentando.

- Ela riu de mim porque eu não tenho mais azarado o Snivellus e nem agido como o idiota de sempre. – ele confessou sem se mover. – Dá pra acreditar nisso? – questionou, mais retoricamente do que para os amigos.

- Eu meio que espero qualquer coisa da Evans... – Sirius falou sem emoção.

- A Lily não deve ter rido de você, Prongs. – Remus ponderou. – Deve ter rido _para_ você. Ela vem fazendo isso com bastante freqüência, mas você tem estado pensativo demais pra notar.

James pegou a almofada que estava ao alcance de suas mãos e colocou sobre o rosto para se proteger da luz do quarto. Jogou-a de volta na cabeceira da cama, alguns segundos depois e se sentou.

- Sério? – perguntou como se tivesse acabado de entender o que o amigo dissera.

Remus confirmou com um aceno e James riu, lembrando da conversa de minutos atrás na sala de reuniões.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça, reunião dos monitores no sábado as oito Moony, pra remarcar as rondas.

Sirius bufou e levantou da cama indo em direção a James, pisando nos papéis espalhados no percurso. Pegou a almofada que o amigo havia largado e a jogou nele com toda a força que pode.

- A Evans está certa, além de não azarar o Snivellus você está se lembrando de reuniões de monitoria. Você é monitor-chefe e isso, por si só, já é uma coisa anormal. – Sirius comentou surpreso.

- _Obrigado_ Padfoot. – ele respondeu ironicamente. – Muito gentil da sua parte.

Remus riu olhando de Sirius para James e de novo para Sirius. No inicio, logo que James descobriu que era monitor-chefe, ele não conseguia dizer quem estava mais assustado com a notícia: se era o próprio James ou Sirius.

- É que, sei lá, perdeu a graça que tinha antes. – o moreno de óculos continuou, esfregando o lugar onde a almofada tinha batido. – Cansei de tentar fazer a Evans me ver e cansei de azarar o retardado do Snivellus. Ele está envolvido até o ultimo fio do cabelo seboso dele nas artes das trevas, ele é doido. – concluiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar gelado a Sirius, que o ignorou.

- Você é estranho, Prongs. – Sirius falou como se tivesse acabado de concluir algo muito importante.

- Eu me sinto estranho Padfoot, eu não _sou_ estranho. – ele corrigiu. – Acho que vai ser bom acabar a escola, procurar um emprego e começar a lutar, você sabe, contra Voldemort. Principalmente agora que meus pais se foram, eu vou ter que honrar o nome da família.

- Definitivamente estranho. – Sirius repetiu. – O que você acha Moony?

- Engraçado. – ele definiu, olhando para James como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida naquele exato instante.

- Não é engraçado! – James explodiu. – Eu estou com dúvidas sobre o meu futuro, sobre a minha vida e tudo que você diz é 'engraçado'? – ele se levantou e começou a recolher os papéis que havia espalhado. – Sabe Moony, você já foi mais compreensivo.

Sirius olhou de Remus para James, que tinha o cabelo mais bagunçado que nunca, e de novo para o lobisomem. O maroto de óculos estava parado em pé, encostado na cama com descaso, esperando a réplica do amigo.

Remus riu e levantou também. Caminhou em direção ao amigo confuso, colocou na cama todos os papéis que ele segurava e estendeu a mão, em um cumprimento.

- Parabéns Prongs, você está amadurecendo.

James engoliu em seco e apertou a mão do amigo, abraçando-o em seguida. Olhou para Sirius, procurando seu apoio, mas tudo que o outro fez foi olhá-lo, assombrado com a revelação. Se James fosse filho de Dumbledore, Sirius não teria ficado tão surpreso.

- Não é à toa que Lily está reparando em você agora. – Remus continuou. – Você está fazendo os trabalhos da monitoria, está sendo educado com todos, parou de azarar o Snivellus sem motivo aparente e, o principal, parou de chamá-la pra sair a todo instante.

- Isso é amadurecer? – Sirius perguntou com desgosto.

- Não se preocupe Padfoot, provavelmente nunca vai acontecer com você. – James gargalhou alegremente.

Sirius o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e deu os ombros após alguns segundos. Olhou para Remus, na espera de um sinal que indicasse o contrário, mas teve que se contentar com o riso do colega.

- Então Moony, você acha que eu devo convidar a Evans pra sair? – James perguntou animado pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

- Claro Prongs.

O garoto comemorou erguendo os dois braços e se deixando cair na cama macia. Finalmente sairia com a garota dos seus sonhos e mostraria a ela como havia amadurecido.

- Mas primeiro eu acho que você deveria fazer o relatório da monitoria. – o lobisomem aconselhou.

James olhou para Sirius com as sobrancelhas erguidas e recebeu como resposta um displicente dar de ombros.

- Quem está amadurecendo é você, Prongs meu amigo.

- Eu sabia que amadurecer teria um lado ruim!

FIM.

* * *

Ene/Aa de baixo: Idéia da fic retirada de conversas de msn com minha melhor amiga irmã sobre o nosso provável futuro e contínuo amadurecimento. Irmã, obrigada por existir!

Pessoal, e em especial, minha amiga secreta Lucy Sky, espero que tenham gostado. Essa é totalmente a minha visão do amadurecimento pessoal do meu idiota favorito numero um: O James.

Bjox enormes! Não esqueçam de comentar.


End file.
